


Canadians and Tentacle Monsters

by terradog13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terradog13/pseuds/terradog13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Russia's trick on America goes awry, Canada uses the chance to get him to finally remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Turn

Russia was the happiest he had ever been. He had scared the Baltic nations, had not seen a trace of Belarus yet, and, thanks to Japan, he was about to make America cry and beg. He smiled. This was going to be the best day ever.  
Before:

“Are you sure you wish to do this, Russia-san? It might not end in the way you expect it will...” Russia and Japan were in Japan's garden, Japan looking slightly worried. In his hands, he held a huge, slimy, and green egg. Russia smiled at him menacingly.  
“Japan, I am going to do this, whether you give me the egg willingly or not.” Japan sighed and extended his arms, holding up the egg. Russia happily picked it up.  
“So this will do what I say, da?” Japan nodded.  
“It listens to the person who it saw after it hatched. It needs body heat to hatch, so as long as you keep it next to you, warming it, it will hatch some time today. I'm not quite sure when it will hatch today, though.” Russia inspected the egg.  
“And this creature, whatever it is, will make America cry and beg?” Japan nodded.  
“I'm positive that this one will make anyone go down on their knees.” Russia turned away, returning home to prepare for the meeting today. He did not see the small smirk that appeared on Japan's face as he left.

Now:  
Russia patted the egg in his outer pocket. The egg had been so slimy that, not wanting to ruin his coat, he had stuffed many paper towels and tissues around it, some of it poking out of the top of his pocket. I wonder if it will fall out? He thought about for a second and then laughed, shaking his head, sure that it wouldn't happen. He continued into the building where the meeting was, excited like a child who had just gotten a new toy.

 

Canada sighed as he walked down the hallway to the meeting room. Already, he had been smacked by Cuba, hit on by France, and four different countries had asked him who he was. Why do I come? No one even notices me, much less recognizes me. He was so deep in thought that he wasn't watching where he was going, and he bumped into someone. He looked up and paled when he saw that it was Russia.  
“I-I-I'm so sorry!” He quivered and shook when Russia extended his hand. He braced himself for the hit, but was surprised when he felt him pat his head.  
“It is okay, da? I am in good mood. But you should probably go. Regular humans should not be here.” Canada felt a sharp pain in his chest.  
“I'm a country. I'm Canada...” Russia looked down at him, his eyes filled with surprise.  
“Oh...America's brother, da? I did not recognize you.” With that, the large man brushed past him, going into the room. Canada almost felt like crying. Why won't anyone remember me? Am I that unimportant? Canada sighed again, going in and sitting down himself. He was so busy moping all through the meeting and on the plane ride back home that he did not notice the small weight in his coat. After he got home, he went straight to the kitchen, intent on making pancakes. He opened the fridge and looked around to find that he had nothing to make the pancakes with. Guess I have to make a quick trip to the store. He thought about for a second, and decided that he didn't need his thick overcoat, since he had his hoodie beneath. As he took off the coat, he thought he heard a small cracking noise. He stopped for a second, but when heard nothing else, he shrugged and laid his coat on a chair. He grabbed his wallet as he went out quickly walking to the store.

After the meeting:.

Ivan looked around the meeting room frantically. After the meeting had finished, he had checked his pocket to find that his precious egg was gone. He had looked everywhere in the hallway and the room, but had found nothing but a trail of fast food wrappers. He tried to calm down and remember what had happened so far. I walked down the hall, checking that the egg was still there. I was not paying attention, and I bumped into the little one, then... Russia's eyes widened.  
“He has it!” He exclaimed out loud. He tried to remember who he had been. I believe his name was Canada. Seeing as that was the only explanation that he could think of where it was, he ran outside and to the airport, glad that he had brought his own plane today. He ordered Estonia to take him to Canada. After looking at a map, Estonia started the plane and flew them to the nearest airport there. Russia quickly got off and, after googling 'Canada's house' on his Iphone, ran there. As he neared it, he saw the small nation turn the corner, now out of sight. He walked up to the door, finding it unlocked. He pushed it open and closed it behind him as he came in. He searched the hall closet next to him and the coat rack, but found nothing. He was deciding where to search next when he heard a noise in the kitchen. He crept over to it, pulling out his pipe as he cracked the door open. His eyes widened at the sight of the creature. He stepped forward, pushing the door open fully.  
“Срань,” he cursed as the creature turned around, spotting him. 

 

Canada turned the corner, his hands filled with bags as his place to came into view. He was opening his door when he heard noises from his kitchen. He slowly placed the bags on the porch and softly closed the door behind him. He walked as quietly as he could over to the door to the kitchen and cracked it open. His mouth gaped open at the sight. Russia was on the ground, struggling against some giant creature. It was a large blob with dozens of tentacles shooting out, two eye stalks standing on top. One tentacle bound his arms together and another one bound his legs. One tentacle was even holding a pipe, shaking it mockingly at the man. The last tentacle was wrapping around his throat. He walked in, Russia and the creature turning slightly to look at him.  
“Little one.Tell it to stop. Right now.” Why the maple does he think that it would listen to me?! Nonetheless, he quietly whispered for the monster to stop choking him. To his shock, the creature immediately let go of Russia's neck.  
“Now, tell it to let go of me.” Canada was about to say it, when he realized something. I have one of the strongest, most feared nations tied up and some kind of tentacle monster that does what I want. Russia has to do whatever I say. I can make someone remember me, to not only recognize me when they see me, but maybe even fear me a little. Canada shook his head. Well, not fear, but to respect me and see me as the country I am. Russia did not like the look on the young man's face. It was different from the scared, submissive look that he had just had a minute ago. A smile was starting to form on his face. He looked at Russia and smirked, crossing his arms.  
“I believe that you're a bit confused, Russia. I give the orders, understand?” Russia growled.  
“You better let me go right now, or I swear that I'll make you wish that you were never born!” Canada chuckled and whispered something. A tentacle quickly went down his open mouth, touching the back of his throat.  
“Is that the best you can do? I've seen elementary schoolers with better threats.” He sauntered over to Russia, his hips swaying. He sat with a leg on each side of Russia's, the tentacles moving out of his way, raising Russia so that he was sitting up. Canada looped his arms above Russia's shoulders. The tentacle in Russia’s mouth moved out as Canada moved closer.  
“Let. Me. Go.” Russia emphasized each word, glaring at Canada as a dark aura grew around him. Canada flinched, but still bent forward so that his lips brushed against his ear.  
“But we were just about to start the show, sweetheart.” 

Срань-holy fuck


	2. Another Unexpected Turn

“But we were just about to start the show, sweetheart.” He ground his hips against Russia's groin.  
"We wouldn't want you to leave before the fun began, that would be so boring." He took Russia's lobe into his mouth and started to softly nibble and suck on it. Russia shivered slightly and Canada felt him rise a bit beneath him. He leaned back and caught Russia's lips with his own. Russia tried to move his head away, but with a thought from Canada, a tentacle pushed his head forward some. Canada smiled as he licked Russia’s lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Russia reluctantly gave it after a few moments. Canada explored his mouth for a few moments before backing up, pouting.  
“You should at least participate.” Russia narrowed his eyes and he quickly moved his head forward, forcing his tongue into Canada’s mouth. Canada’s eyes widened but he kissed him back, igniting a passion in both of them. Canada moaned and rubbed against him again, this time slower and harder. Russia growled and pulled against the tentacles restraining his arms. Matthew backed his head up a little, licking his now plump lips.  
“Whoa, that’s more like it.” Canada smirked as he had a thought.  
“What did you think, Ivan?” Ivan’s eyes widened at the use of his human name. Its use was only for people who were very close to you.  
“How did you know my real name?” Canada merely chuckled.  
“People talk a lot when they think they’re alone. People like your sisters.” He smiled sweetly.  
“Call me Matthew.” Ivan shook his head.  
“You’re a strange person, Canada.” Matthew pouted.  
“I said call me Matthew.” Matthew perked as he had an idea. He stood and called for the tentacles to pull down Ivan’s pants and underwear. Matthew’s eyes became wide at the sight of Ivan’s erection. He whistled as he straddled his waist again.  
“You sure are a big one.” He ran a finger up from the base to the tip. He dipped the edge of his fingernail inside the slit, scooping up a little of the pre-cum. He brought his finger to his mouth and licked it off. He smiled as Ivan’s eyes widened. He lowered himself down so that his mouth was next to Ivan’s erection. His tongue followed the same path as his finger, even dipping into the slit to lick up more pre-cum. Ivan growled and his hips thrust into the air. Matthew smirked as he gave a soft kiss to a vein on one side, softly blowing on it. He put his mouth around the cock and lightly scraped his teeth against it, giving Ivan a mischievous look. Then, Matthew took all of him into his mouth, deepthroating him. Ivan bucked his hips, pulling against his the tentacles on his arms. Matthew sat up, coughing, before he scowled.  
“Don’t be bad or you’ll get punished.” A tentacle came up and smacked the back of Ivan’s head. Ivan scowled but said nothing, simply nodding. Matthew hmphed before lowering himself back down and slowly deepthroated him again, this time with a tentacle wrapped around his hips to keep them down. Matthew moved up and down, sometimes stopping to suck and lick at parts. Ivan groaned and moaned the whole time, his hips fighting against the tentacle around them. Matthew suddenly stopped as he had a thought. Ivan gave something between a whine and a growl.  
“Why did you stop?” Matthew gave a mental command to the creature and a tentacle came behind him.  
“Well, you’re wet enough now, so I just have to prepare myself.” The tentacle slowly slid into Matthew’s ass as another wrapped around his own erection. The one around cock pumped him as the other moved in and out. As it brushed against his prostate, he cried out, a shiver running through him. He moaned as the tentacle brushed against it again. He kept making erotic noises as the tentacle prepared him. When he thought he was prepared enough, he called for the tentacles to move away. Ivan eyed him as he positioned himself over Ivan’s erection. He winked at Ivan.  
“Time for the main show, sweetheart.” And with that, he impaled himself on Ivan’s erection, moaning and whimpering at the size. His bit his lip as he adjusted. Ivan growled.  
“Release my arms.” Matthew nodded and with a thought, his arms were free. He thought about it and released his hips as well. Ivan grabbed Matthew’s waist and lifted him up so only his tip was inside the smaller country. After a few seconds, he pushed himself back in, causing Matthew to whimper and buck his hips. Ivan growled and thrusted into him. Matthew bit his lip as he tried to keep the noises in.  
“Don’t keep it in,” Ivan grunted as he thrusted in. Matthew nodded and let out a loud cry as Ivan roughly brushed against his prostate. Ivan moved his hips a little and began to pound into that spot. Matthew whimpered and moaned, the heat inside of him quickly rising and turning into an inferno. He arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came, scratching Ivan’s chest with his nails. He squeezed Ivan’s cock tightly. Ivan growled and came with another hard thrust, coating the inside of Matthew. Matthew fell, his head softly hitting Ivan’s chest. He sighed happily and looked up at Ivan’s face in time to see him lick up some of Matthew’s cum that had landed on his face. Matthew blushed but was too tired to ask why he was doing it. Then, to his shock, the tentacles securing the larger nation moved away. After Ivan rubbed his wrists, he smiled at Matthew as he sat up, holding Matthew to his chest with an arm.  
"It seems that since I swallowed some of your essence, I can control the creature as well.” He smirked.  
“Now, let's have some fun, da?" Matthew's eyes filled with fear and he began to visibly shake. Ivan smiled sweetly at him, patting his head.  
"Don't worry little one. I won't hurt you. I wouldn't hurt someone as interesting as you. Not after such a fun time." Matthew's shaking slowly subsided.  
“You think I’m interesting?” Ivan nodded.  
“It took courage to do that and I like courage. And besides, how could I hurt someone as cute as you?” Matthew blushed, covering his face with hands. Ivan chuckled.  
“See? Cute.” Ivan moved his hands away as Matthew smiled shyly at him. Matthew quickly gave Ivan a kiss on the cheek before somehow blushing even more. Ivan smiled and kissed him in the lips before he whispered into his ear,  
“I like your cute side, but your lustful side is nice too.” Matthew took a breath and tilted his head so he could he lick Ivan’s ear and whisper.  
“There’s more where that came from, if you’d like to see.” Ivan looked at him, his eyes wide, before he smiled.  
“I would like that.”


End file.
